just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
John Wirrawee
John Wirrawee is a minor gameplay character in QWTF spy's JC4. Description He serves as the Black Market dealer in Karthstan and sells Rico weapons and vehicles. His Black Market is available after mission 4, but money is required in order to purchase his weapons and vehicles. He's the one who says all the Black Market descriptions in Karthstan. History John Wirrawee was born in Australia in 1970 on a farm in the Outback. As a young child, he taught himself how to survive, as he always loved survivalism. In 1987, he was enlisted in the Australian Armed Forces and fought in a number of wars. He never got the Purple Heart and was never wounded. In 1990, he joined the Australian Federal Police and passed the academy with flying colors. He helped bust major arms smuggling rings, and as a result has gotten many awards for his involvement in busting rings and rackets. In 1996, a massacre happened in Tasmania, but John Wirrawee knew of a secret plot to bring on tighter Australian gun control laws to secure gun rackets from Australian Federal Police seizure and disarm the people and use the massacre as a ploy. When he told the Australian Federal Police this, they didn't believe him. In fact, no one believed him as they just believed he was a conspiracy theorist, which John wasn't. He quit after 6 years of loyal service due to the ineffectiveness of the Australian justice system. He became an illegal arms dealer and smuggler in his native Australia, selling guns to criminals to prove that the current gun laws didn't work. Being a former police officer, he knew how to remain undetected by police and became infamous in the criminal underworld. The Australian Mob hired him at one point. Eventually he turned his business onto a global scale, as he went country to country selling guns. In 2014, he arrived in Karthstan and aided the various factions opposing Said's rule. He met Rico Rodriguez, knowing his reputation as a dictator removal specialist, and saving him from Karthstan Military grunts. John gives Rico his secret app which is his Black Market that sells weapons and vehicles to Rico. Personality John is quite a simple man. His love for guns and survivalism extends to the Middle East. He assists Rico by allowing to buy guns and vehicles. He doesn't think that the KRSL, The Rahmani, or Corestar should take over the country and thinks the PDGK is the way to go for Karthstan's future. However, he doesn't care what faction Rico chooses as he's just only in it for the money. He's the one who gives the Black Market descriptions in all of Karthstan's vehicle and gun articles. Being a classic Australian, he uses the word "Mate" and "G'day" a lot. He disapproves of Australian gun control laws, saying "It just aids criminals and disarms the people" and frequently calls the Australian people "sheep" as they easily follow the government's word. Despite all this, he mentions that he doesn't hate his country nor his people. He promotes gun rights and frequently mentions the plot of 1996. Trivia *John is inspired by Crocodile Dundee. *John is also the embodiment of Port Arthur conspiracy theories. *His last name "Wirrawee" comes from the Australian novel "Tomorrow, the war began" as a town is named Wirrawee in the novel. *John is the embodiment of pro-gun people. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Characters